My Valentine
by Sae Hinata
Summary: untuk hari valentine, kisah cinta RintoxLenka. Lenka menyukai Rinto. apakah dia sanggup mengutarakan perasaannya? /One-Shot/ warning: gaje, abal, alur cepat, bahasa jahat, dll /RnR please/ don't like, don't read


Dua hari lagi adalah hari Valentine. Hari kasih sayang, yang ditunggu oleh semua orang. Terutama gadis ini, Lenka Kanami. Ia bertekad mengutarakan perasaannya kepada seorang pria.

Pria tersebut tampan dan populer. Wajahnya agak _shota_, namun ia sangat tidak menyukai panggilan itu.

Suatu pagi tanggal 12 Februari, seorang gadis sedang menatap pria shota dalam kejauhan, karena banyaknya gadis yang mengerubunginya layaknya semut menemukan gula.

"Rinto-kun!" "Ohayou, Rinto-kun!" "Rinto-sama, tolong lihat sini!" jerit para gadis berebut ingin bicara.

"Selamat pagi, ladies."

"Kyaa! Rinto-kun!" "Dia bicara padaku!" "Bukan, padaku!" "Seperti biasa Rinto-kun tampan!" seorang gadis yang tadi sedang melihat Rinto dari kejauhanpun menghela napas panjang, dan berbalik. Rinto Kagane, cowok populer tingkat dewa. Semua wanita mengejar-kejarnya. Namun Rinto melihat Lenka meninggalkannya. Refleks Rinto berteriak.

"Hoi! Lenka!" teriaknya. Lenka yang sedang memeluk buku berjalan pergi terkejut dan menjatuhkan bukunya. Ia segera berbalik. Rinto mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya. "Ohayou, Lenka-chaaan!"

Lenka tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, karena semua sudah memandang tajam kepadanya. Lenka hanya membungkuk mengambil bukunya. Namun tangannya malah menyentuh tangan lain. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Tampak seorang pemuda tampan dan tidak kalah shota dari Rinto mengambil bukunya.

"Li Wakabe-san."

"Ohayou, Kanami-san," ucap pria itu tersenyum. Ia adalah Wakabe Li, salah satu cowok shota yang populer. Gosipnya, ia menyukai Lenka.

"Ohayou dan Arigatou, Wakabe-san," ucap Lenka membalas senyumannya.

"Jangan Wakabe-san. Li aja."

"Baik, Li-san," kata Lenka.

"Aku boleh memanggil Kanami-san dengan chan?" kata Li. Lenka merona, dan mengangguk. "Arigatou, Kanami-chan."

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan memisahkan mereka. "Lenka-chaaan!" sudah bisa diduga itu adalah tangan dan suara milik Rinto.

"Ya?" jawab Lenka.

"Jangan cuekin aku dong!"

"Tapi FG-mu sudah melotot padaku," kata Lenka. "Maaf, Li-san. aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Kagane-san," ucap Lenka kembali memeluk bukunya.

Sampai di kelas, Lenka menerima pelukan dari sahabatnya, Suzune Ring. "Lwenkwaaaa!"

"Hai, Ring-chan. Kalau memanggilku, jangan pakai w dong. Kesannya kayak kamu lagi makan. Enggak sopan, tahu," kata Lenka. Ring memeluk Lenka dan melepaskannya.

"Gomenne, Lenka. Suara teriakan Rinto sampai sini lho," ucap Ring.

"Yang mana?" kata Lenka seperti berpikir.

"Yang dia teriak, 'Hoi! Lenka!' dan yang 'Ohayou, Lenka-chan!'" terang Ring.

"Memang suaranya kayak geledek," ucap Lenka.

"Maaf deh kalau suaraku kayak geledek," ucap sebuah suara. Lenka membalikkan badannya. "Hai, Lenka-chan!"

"Kagane-san?" kata Lenka terkejut. "Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Kamu lupa kalau tempat dudukku di sebelahmu?" kata Rinto. Lenka tertawa kecil.

"Maaf," ucapnya. Rinto duduk di sebelah Lenka, dan mulai ngobrol dengan FGnya. Mereka tertawa-tawa, berteriak, dan saling dorong-dorongan. Lenka yang sebelumnya diam, tidak bisa konsentrasi baca dan membentak mereka.

"Diam!" bentaknya. "Kalian tidak bisa lihat aku lagi baca!? Kalau mau jerit-jerit, di lorong sana! Disini sempit, carilah tempat yang lebih luas!" teriak Lenka kesal.

"Kalau kamu mau tenang, di kuburan aja!" balas seorang FG Rinto.

"Iya, dasar cewek muka dua! Hanya baik di wajahnya saja!"

"Sana pergi, dasar pengganggu!" teriak mereka. Lenka yang sudah emosi menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak menangis. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara membelanya.

"Kita saja yang pergi. Maafkan aku, Lenka-chan," ucap Rinto. Lenka terkejut ketika ternyata Rinto membelanya. Ia mengajak FGnya pergi.

"Arigatou… dan gomen…" gumam Lenka.

Saat pelajaran berlangsung, Lenka beberapa kali mencuri lihat Rinto, begitu pula Rinto. Ia beberapa kali mencuri lihat Lenka, sehingga saat gadis itu melihatnya, Rinto segera meluncurkan keisengan kepada Lenka. Entah menarik rambutnya, sengaja menyenggolnya, atau kadang mencubit lengannya. Lenka pasti kesal dan mengalihkan wajahnya. Dan Rinto terkikik puas.

* * *

Pulang sekolah, Rinto seperti biasa dikerubuni oleh gadis. Lenka langsung mencari Ring dan pulang bersama. Saat menuju ke luar gerbang, Lenka ngobrol sebentar dengan Ring.

"Ring-chan, nanti mau memberi apa buat Hibiki-kun saat Valentine's day?" tanya Lenka iseng. Otomatis Ring tanpa di duga lagi langsung blushing.

"Kenapa buat Hibiki-san?"

"Kan kamu suka sama dia, ya tembak dong!" dukung Lenka.

"Lenka sendiri?"

"Memangnya aku mau nembak siapa?"

"Kagane Rinto, mungkin? Atau Wakabe Li?" kata Ring membalikkan serangan. Lenka cengo, melongo, dan merona layaknya kepiting dan udang yang sudah lama di rebus di air mendidih.

"Kenapa mereka?" kata Lenka menutupi wajahnya.

"Yaaah… siapa tahu mereka naksir Lenka, atau Lenka suka sama salah satu dari mereka. Atau mungkin keduanya!" ucap Ring semangat.

"Enggak mungkin semua dari semua pilihan jawabanmu," ucap Lenka tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"Pertama, aku yakin pasti mereka enggak suka sama aku atau salah satu dari mereka. Dan aku tidak suka pada mereka. Jadi enggak mungkin aku beri apa-apa ataupun nembak. Mustahil!" kata Lenka.

"Dasar Lenka gengsinya tinggi. Terus kenapa Wakabe-kun dan Kagane-kun suka deket-deket kamu?" tanya Ring.

"Kalau Kagane-kun karena dia hanya iseng padaku. Kalau Wakabe-kun memang baik kepada semua orang. Itu aja, kok!" kata Lenka.

"Jadi kamu mau kasih siapa?"

"Mungkin adikku, Gumiya serta pacarnya, Gumi. Lalu beri kepada Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama. Dan aku beri kepadamu. Itu aja, sepertinya!" kata Lenka menghitung-hitung sambil menunjuk jarinya.

"Yang enggak seru…" kata Ring. Selagi mereka sedang berbincang-bincang, mereka enggak menyadari kalau di belakang mereka ada Rinto dengan Lui karena mereka berdua teman baik.

"Lui, kamu mau kasih apa dan siapa di saat 14 Februari?" tanya Rinto.

"Mungkin kepada Okaa sapu tangan, Otou dompet. Hanya itu sih," kata Lui.

"Enggak kasih ke gebetan?"

"Emangnya mau kasih ke siapa?"

"Suzune Ring," jawab Rinto polos. Lui yang sedang minum air langsung menyemburkannya dan batuk-batuk. "Gila lo! Jorok lo!" teriak Rinto.

"Lo yang gila! Mana mungkin kasih ke dia, bego!" kata Lui memerah.

"Tapi kan Lui suka sama dia! Masa enggak kasih! Nanti keburu di ambil orang, tahu!" kata Rinto.

"Lagipula, kemana-mana, valentine itu cewek yang ngasih ke cowok, bukan sebaliknya!" kata Lui.

"Ohh… Lui mengharapkan dari Suzune-san?" kata Rinto.

"Sudah ah! Kalau kamu sendiri, mau kasih ke siapa?"

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, dan FG. Udah," kata Rinto.

"Bener mau kasih ke FG lo?"

"Iya. Mungkin. Err… mungkin, kali? Ya… enggak," jawab Rinto menimbang-nimbang. "Males, bro! Uang jajan kritis, nih!"

"Selamat deh," ucap Lui menyalami Rinto.

"Dasar enggak setia kawan lo."

"Bodo amat."

* * *

SKIP TIME

Lenka tengah belanja di sebuah minimarket. Ia membeli coklat batangan, panci kecil, cetakan, serta buku masak. Setelah membayar, ia menggumam sendiri. "Apa yang aku pikirkan?"

Sampai di rumah, gadis itu disambut oleh adiknya. "Lenka-nee!"

"Hallo, Gumiya," kata Lenka. Adiknya yang baru duduk di SMP kelas 2 itu cengar-cengir. "Apa?"

"Bentar lagi mau valentine! Aku dapet coklat dari Onee enggak?" kata Gumiya.

"Mungkin enggak."

"Yaaaah!" kata Gumiya kecewa. "Kenapa? Semua buat gebetan Onee ya?"

"Enak aja! Karena pasti kamu udah dapat dari Gumi-chan!" kata Lenka.

"Oh iya ya, tehee…" kata Gumiya ketawa.

Lenka pingin bilang _dasar gila_ tapi kasihan juga sama adiknya.

"Oh iya. Okaa dan Otou baru pulang malam valentine karena kerja. Jadi sampai valentine, kita hanya berdua, kak," ucap Gumiya.

"Oke. Ngomong-ngomong, bantu Onee beres-beres, yuk! Kalau selesai dan hasilnya bagus, Onee ijinin saat valentine kamu ngapel ke rumahnya Gumi-chan."

"Ha? Serius, Onee-chan!?"

"Iya. Ayo, bantu Onee beres-beres!" perintah Lenka.

"Haiii!" jawab Gumiya gembira.

* * *

SKIP TIME

Pagi harinya di sekolah, Lenka seperti biasa masuk ke dalam kelas. Rinto yang duduk di sebelahnya menatap gadis itu. Lenka tidak memedulikannya dan menaruh tas sekolah miliknya.

"Lenkaa!" teriak Ring. "Lihat deh, di toko ini jual coklat bagus-bagus. Temani aku ke sana, yuk?"

"Boleh sih. Pulang sekolah ya?" kata Lenka.

"Okee!"

"Lenka-chaaan," panggil Rinto.

"Ya, Kagane-san?"

"Nanti saat valentine aku dikasih coklat enggak?" tanya Rinto seperti kucing, manja dan malas.

"Enggak tahu deh," jawab Lenka jutek.

"Ah, Lenka-chaan," kata Rinto merengek. Lenka tidak memedulikannya dan memasang earphonenya. Ia memejamkan matanya, sehingga tidak tahu kalau disebelahnya, yakni tempat duduk Rinto ada seember penuh air bekas pel.

Buat apa? Jadi ceritanya, Rinto memecahkan botol air sehingga isinya tumpah semua. Airnya memenuhi kelas itu. Pria itu mencoba bertanggung jawab dengan mengambil pel dan embernya. Namun, ia sangat malas untuk mengembalikannya.

Para FG Rinto mengerubunginya.

"Nee, Rinto-kun suka coklat?" "Suka rasa apa?" "Kalau yang ini suka?" FG Rinto menempeli sang pangeran dan berdesakan. Rinto sendiri enggak bisa bergerak, sehingga ia mundur dan menabrak Lenka. Lenka terkejut dan terjatuh, dengan menabrak ember bekas pel.

Tubuh gadis itu basah kuyup. Orang-orang melongo, dan tertawa. Lenka terkejut, dan segera mencari orang yang menabraknya.

"Maaf, Lenka-chan!" kata Rinto panik.

Lenka membuka mulut ingin bicara, tapi suaranya tidak terdengar akibat tawa orang-orang. Ia berdiri, membalikkan badan dan pergi. Lenka segera berjalan cepat. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu ruang kesehatan untuk meminta baju ganti.

Semua orang melongo dan berbisik-bisik ketika gadis itu melewati lorong. Namun gadis itu tidak peduli. Tiba-tiba, pergelangan tangannya ditangkap oleh sebuah tangan.

"Lenka-chan!" ucap Rinto. Ia memasang wajah khawatir sekali. "Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja! Aku-"

"Bisakah kamu diam!?" kata Lenka kesal. "Tidak puas menertawakan aku dan mengejekku!? Aku sudah tahan dari tadi. Jangan buat aku emosi!" bentak Lenka.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Rinto," panggil Lenka.

"Ya?"

"Pertanyaanmu yang sebelum ini, jawabannya adalah AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYIAPKAN APA-APA UNTUKMU SAAT VALENTINE nanti!" kata Lenka sinis, dan berjalan pergi. Tidak bisa digambarkan wajah Rinto seperti apa.

* * *

SKIP TIME

Lenka melempar tasnya sehingga Gumiya yang sedang duduk di kursi terkejut dan menjatuhkan bukunya.

"Selamat datang, Onee."

"Gumiya! Jangan ganggu Onee di dapur!" kata Lenka dan dia langsung membanting pintu dapur. Gumiya kaget dan cenga-cengo sendiri.

Lenka mengambil panci, dan memanaskan batangan coklat. Lenka memasukkan lelehan coklat ke dalam plastik dan mulai membentuknya.

Setelah dua jam, akhirnya selesai juga. Gadis itu mencuci tangannya dan membungkus 'sesuatu' yang ia buat. Jangan salah, Lenka itu jago masak. Ia yang membuat bekal untuk adiknya, memasak sarapan, serta membuat makan malam.

"Onee-chan," panggil Gumiya dari luar pintu.

"Ya?"

"Onee-chan sudah selesai? Aku lapar," kata Gumiya mengeluh.

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam delapan, kak."

.

.

.

"Aku belum buat makan malam!" teriak Lenka.

"Apa?!" teriak Gumiya.

"Maaf ya, Gumiya! Kakak akan buatkan sekarang!" Lenka sibuk mencari panci.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka berdua sudah makan spageti buatan Lenka. Rasanya enak, walaupun Lenka membuatnya dengan panik sambil berdoa 'cepat matang… cepat matang…'.

"Oishii, Onee! Arigatou!" kata Gumiya.

"Sama-sama, Gumiya," kata Lenka tersenyum.

"Beda banget sama Gumi. Dia enggak bisa masak."

"Kalau begitu, jangan harapkan dia kasih hadiah padamu," ucap Lenka tenang.

"Enggak! Untuk Gumi, semua akan aku lakukan!"

"Dasar yang masih muda."

"Kakak sendiri baru kelas 3 SMP sok tua."

* * *

SKIP TIME

Paginya, Lenka melihat pemandangan yang pasti akan banyak di sekolahnya. Seperti yang ia duga, bannyak orang-orang yang sebelumnya jomblo alias single sekarang sudah memiliki kekasih.

Lenka menghela napas.

"Lenka," panggil Ring.

"Ya?"

"A-a-a-a-aku mau memberikan coklat kepada seseorang. Bakal diterima enggak ya?" kata Ring gugup.

"Kalau untuk Hibiki-san sih, pasti diterima."

"Benarkah?" kata Ring senang. "Makasih dukungannya, Lenka. Aku pergi dulu!"

Bahkan sahabatnyapun sekarang enggak akan single seperti dirinya. Lenka berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia kaget ketika di meja sebelahnya, yaitu milik Rinto sudah dikubur oleh ribuan coklat dan bunga. Sekali lagi Lenka menghela napas panjang.

"Ada apa, Kanami-chan?" kata sebuah suara. Suara tersebut milik Wakabe Li.

"Ah, ohayou, Li-san," ucap Lenka tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Li berlutut di depannya, dan memberikan bunga kepadanya.

"Aku suka pada Kanami-chan. Maukah jadi pacarku?"

Semua mata tertuju padanya. Lenka gugup dan tidak bisa bicara.

Gadis itu melihat Rinto yang memandangnya dan pria tersebut membalik badan, pergi. Rasa kecewa memenuhi hati dan pikirannya.

"Li-san, aku…"

* * *

SKIP TIME

Lenka mencari sesosok pria. Ia terus mencari sampai menabrak seseorang.

"Gomen!" kata Lenka menunduk.

"Onee-chan?"

"Gumiya!" kata Lenka. Adiknya sedang bersama Gumi, pacar adiknya.

"Moshimoshi, senpai!" kata Gumi ceria. Gadis itu tersenyum manis kepada Lenka.

"Moshimoshi. Panggil aku Onee, oke?" kata Lenka mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. "Untukmu, Gumi-chan."

"Benarkah!?" kata Gumi gembira. Ada sebuah coklat yang tertulis: to my candidate sister.

Muka Gumi secara otomatis memerah. "Lihat Kagane-san enggak?"

Kedua mahluk itu menggeleng.

"Makasih. Oh iya, Gumiya. Janji yang aku berikan boleh kamu tagih hari ini! Pokoknya jangan pulang setelah jam 9!"

"Maksih, Onee!" kata Gumiya gembira.

Lenka berjalan cepat, sampai menemukan sosok yang ia cari-cari. "Rinto!"

"Lenka-chan," kata Rinto menyadari kehadiran Lenka. "Ada apa? Bukannya kamu bersama Wakabe Li?"

"Tidak! Aku mau bilang, kalau ucapanku kemarin-"

"Rinto-kun!" panggil seseorang. Pasti salah satu dari FGnya. "Terimalah!"

"Terima kasih," ucap Rinto. Ia menerima coklat dari gadis itu. Gadis itu gembira dan pergi. Lenka kaget, dan merasa sia-sia. "Maaf, ada apa?"

"Sudahlah, lagipula tidak penting," ucap Lenka membalikkan badannya, lalu berjalan pergi.

* * *

SKIP TIME

Lenka sedang duduk di sebuah café. Ia menghela napas yang kesekian kalinya. Gadis itu hanya melamun sejak 3 jam yang lalu.

"Hai, nona. Pergi bersama kami yuk?" ucap seseorang menarik tangan Lenka.

"Berisik! Pergi!" usir Lenka.

"Jangan begitu dong~ yuk, kita bermain sebentar~"

"Aku bilang, lepaskan! Kalian punya telinga enggak sih!?" bentak Lenka.

"Maaf, gadis ini bersamaku," ucap seseorang melindungi Lenka. Lenka kaget, dan para preman yang menganggu gadis itu pergi. "Syukurlah. Kamu tidak apa-apa?" ucap pria itu.

"Sedang apa kamu disini?"

"Mencarimu," ucap Rinto polos.

"Dasar bego. Tolong biarkan aku sendiri," kata Lenka. Rinto menggeleng, dan memeluknya.

"Tidak."

"Apa-apaan sih kamu ini? Tolong jangan ganggu aku!" kata Lenka. Namun Rinto segera membelai rambut Lenka dengan lembut, dan gadis itu tersentuh sehingga tubuhnya lemas.

"Maafkan aku, Lenka, telah membuatmu marah. Aku tahu kamu marah sekali padaku entah kenapa. Tapi aku mohon, jangan musuhi aku," kata Rinto.

"Dasar!" kata Lenka kesal. Ia membuka tasnya dan menaruh coklat di tubuh Rinto. "Nih! Maaf kalau enggak berguna! Aku tahu kamu sudah punya banyak, tapi biarkan aku memberikannya kepadamu!"

Rinto melihat sebuah coklat wangi jeruk ada di tubuhnya. Ia segera mengambilnya. "Makasih! Aku suka banget coklat rasa orenji! Makasih!" kata Rinto gembira.

"Dasar bodoh," kata Lenka. Rinto segera mencium pipi kanan Lenka. Lenka terkejut, dan menatap pria itu.

"Makasih Lenka!" ucapnya gembira. Lenka menynetuh pipinya.

"Dasar. Sifat konyolmu itulah yang membuat aku suka padamu," gumam Lenka.

"Apa? Lenka suka padaku?" kata Rinto kaget.

Lenka baru menyadari kata-katanya dan kaget juga. "Maaf! bukan itu maksudku!" kata Lenka menutup mulutnya.

"Aku juga suka Lenka. Maukah Lenka jadi pacarku?" kata Rinto. Lenka terkejut. Rinto menatap Lenka lembut, lalu memeluknya.

Tanpa menjawab apa-apa, Lenka langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir milik Rinto, lalu mengecupnya pelan. "Dasar. Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya, kan?" kata gadis itu tersenyum.

Rinto merona, begitu juga Lenka. Segera Rinto menggenggam tangan Lenka dan menyisipkan jarinya ke sela-sela jari Lenka. Ia menggandengnya dengan lembut.

"Astaga, aku makin mencintaimu," ucap Rinto.

"Berisik!" kata Lenka menjerit. Ditutupinya wajah miliknya yang blushing parah. "Dasar! Itu memalukan, tahu!"

"Lenka-chan manis sekali~"

"Diam atau aku bisa mati karena wajahku sudah panas begini..."

"Lenka-chan imut~"

* * *

Selesai

* * *

Sae: khusus untuk hari valentine!

Ann: RnR, ya.

Hikaru: aku datang!

Sae: alur kecepetan, aneh, gaje, dll lah.

Hikaru: pokoknya, RnR ya!


End file.
